


【授權翻譯】束結的他，始開的你／dne sih ,gninnigeb ruoy

by noelle745



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle745/pseuds/noelle745
Summary: 你小時候看過的每一部007電影，都沒能讓你真正準備好面對跨國諜報行動的無聊之處，特別是你正困在跨國航班的靠窗座、尼爾在你身旁的位置上正陷入沉睡的時候。你開始胡思亂想，而你希望自己的腦袋能停下來。但或許你根本不想停下來，再也不想了。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	【授權翻譯】束結的他，始開的你／dne sih ,gninnigeb ruoy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dne sih ,gninnigeb ruoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144842) by [giidas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giidas/pseuds/giidas). 



> 很喜歡這篇作者的文，很有電影節奏又有滿滿內斂的感情>///<

跨國諜報行動的問題就在於，不論是好是壞，都是「跨國」的。就算彈指之間就能弄來一架私人噴射機、快艇和快到超速的跑車，從一地前往另一地還是要花上好幾輩子的時間。但那也只是在你擁有那些資源的時候，現在你手邊什麼都沒有。你的雙腿逐漸麻痺，但坐在走道座的尼爾正打著瞌睡，而心裡某樣東西阻止你伸手把他搖醒。

他的頭往後仰靠，機場發放的U型旅行枕的支撐角度根本不對，他醒來時一定會後悔。但你還是不想立刻叫醒他。他的臉很放鬆，雙唇微啟，在你抬頭時，你看到空服員看了看他，又看了看你，臉上露出一抹心照不宣的微笑。

好吧。

如果她接下來將記得你們只是一對可愛的戀人，而不是大半時間都在對彼此竊竊私語、穿著皺巴巴西裝的兩個大男人，那她的臆測對你來說就有好處。你挑起一邊眉毛，盡可能露出最無辜、最迷人的笑容，將手上的空杯拿給她看，用非常輕柔的聲音要了杯水。她豎起食指，然後再次豎起食指和中指。在你能思考之前，你回比了兩根手指。

她沿著走道離開後，你靠回椅背上，身體使勁壓進椅子，盡可能將雙腿伸直。結果你踢到了前座的傢伙，他抱怨了幾聲，從椅子間的縫隙瞪了你一眼。你試圖表現出抱歉的樣子，但從他的反應看來，你的表情可能沒什麼說服力。

至少還沒人把椅背放倒。

尼爾將兩隻小腿撐在前座的椅背上，像嬰兒一樣蜷著身子，你不曉得他怎麼忍受得了這種姿勢。就你的估計，他已經兩個小時毫無動靜。你又想叫醒他了，只為了不讓他全身的肌肉像這樣繃緊，只為了不讓他醒來後可能會全身不舒服。這是你至少可以做的——

空服員再次出現，打斷了你的動作。她拿著一瓶水和一個杯子。她接下你遞過去的杯子，專業地往兩個空杯倒入適當的水量，這樣就不會在你接過杯子時把水灑到尼爾身上。

你對她微笑，點頭致謝。

尼爾在睡夢中發出吃了痛般的微弱呻吟。

她看向你，眉頭皺了起來，抿起了嘴，但她看見你伸出手放在尼爾的手臂，用拇指就著揉皺的布料上下摩挲，她的表情便放鬆下來，轉身離開。

「嘿，」你在尼爾耳畔說道，「尼爾，沒事的，是我。」

如果他在做噩夢，你知道他有可能會開始拳打腳踢，他會——

他猛抽了一口氣，倏地睜開雙眼，但這是他唯一做出的動作。他全身僵止，肌肉繃緊鎖死。你不禁納悶什麼樣的訓練會讓他做出這種反射動作、讓他違逆身體的自然反應。你不確定自己是不是真的想知道。

他看向你，身體的緊張感頓時消失無蹤。他闔上雙眼，用一隻手捂著眼睛好長一段時間。

「嘿。」他嘶啞地說。

「我猜你做了夢。」你用這句話代替道歉。

「對啊。」

你還是看不到他的眼睛，但他緊抿著雙唇，嘴角向下彎。他清清喉嚨，你才意識到你還抓著他的手臂，還在用拇指輕輕劃著圈，好像你有資格安撫他一樣。在你收回手之前，他將按在臉上的手放了下來，覆上了你的。他捏了捏你的手指，讓手滑落，而你也跟著放下了手。

「謝了。」他輕輕搖頭，驅散睡意，再度清了清喉嚨。你揚起一邊眉毛，意有所指地看著他還抵在前座椅背上的兩隻小腿，就像蝴蝶餅一樣。他對你露出一抹可憐兮兮的微笑，而你無法控制自己向他翻白眼的方式。

他的模樣實在太過好看。

老天，你已經再也不會去思考這個念頭究竟打哪來的，你想著，然後壓下正要冒出來的輕笑。不了，尼羅只是條埃及的河(註1)，而且你也太老了，不適合那種破事。你們兩個的生活方式，不會讓你們有時間——還是有太多的時間？——做那種事，而且那會從裡到外將你活生生吞噬。你不能讓它發生。你不能讓情感蒙蔽判斷，尤其是牽涉到生死關頭的時候。但那確實跟生死關頭有關，早就是那樣了。

你閉上眼，開始想著一面白板。

—

他知道你的「開始」是什麼。早就已經知道了，永遠都會知道。你納悶他是否真的瞭解——嗯，他當然瞭解了。他才是擁有物理碩士學位的那個人。

—

他正在解開自己的蝴蝶餅姿勢，擠到了你，把你從思緒中拉了出來。你睜開一隻眼睛，希望自己的表情展現出你有多不在意他滑稽的動作。

「怎麼？」他雙眼圓睜，好像根本沒意識到自己在做什麼。

你哼了哼，閉上眼，試著再次讓白板浮現在腦海，試著在心裡添上從這次任務得到的情報，這次比你願意的還多逆行了一段時間——

他不小心踢到了你的膝蓋。當你抽一口氣、猛然睜開雙眼時，他的表情是真的很抱歉。

「抱歉、抱歉。」他輕喃，將手放到你的大腿上，試圖減輕你的疼痛。他用手指捏了捏那裡的肌肉，你一下子全身繃緊起來。他的雙眼幾乎察覺不到地微微睜大，接著慢慢抽回了手。「抱歉。」他再次說道。你不知道該如何告訴他，你才是該抱歉的那個，因為你知道——你一直都知道，也許你永遠都會知道⋯⋯他很好讀懂，至少對你而言是如此。如果你根據他少少的暗示所做的計算是正確的，那他已經認識你好多年了，甚至是幾十年的時光。但就算如今你跟他只相識了幾個月，你還是覺得自己好像已是熟知他一切的專家——一切跟他有關、曾跟他有關、將會跟他有關的事物，你都知道。

你想著頭頂上置物箱裡他那個後背包。如果不是因為繫在上頭的護身符，看起來就和一般的背包沒什麼兩樣。你想著他的開鎖技巧，想著他包在手臂上的藍色布料，以及你手臂上的紅布。你想著沙塵、爆炸和鎖上的鐵門。

你回過神時，他正在和空服員說話，替你倆向她要更多水。她對他微笑，視線投向你。是啊，她以為你們真是一對可愛的戀人，而她其實沒猜錯多少。

當他再次面向前座，手指撥過瀏海，試著不讓雙眼被遮住時，你發現自己再次開始思考這件事的優缺點。你知道，你一直都知道，永遠都會知道這不是個好主意。這個結局會是一場災難，一個孤寂的悲劇，以死亡落幕。

這個結局其實早就發生了。

但話說回來，真的發生過了嗎？

你手上拿到的牌——將會拿到的牌？——並不能決定你會怎麼打。你袖子裡還藏了一手好牌，還有全新的好幾副牌在那裡，或該說顯然是你讓你自己如此相信。你納悶你是否從未停止苦惱這件事，是否時間中存在著一個點，是你無論如何都無法藉由逆轉來修正，甚至連碰都碰不到。

你覺得或許就是這樣吧。

必須是這樣。

感覺起來就是這樣。

但是，你的潛意識早就做出決定好一段時間了，你的心也是。

整體而言，你不認為你真的有浪費多少時間。但就算只是多浪費了一分鐘，你也知道你會恨自己，早就在恨自己，永遠都會恨自己。你可能擁有好多年，甚至十年的時間，但你知道不論最後你能跟他共度多少時間，永遠都不足夠。

以長遠的結果來說，根本不可能足夠。

—

你知道他的結局。一直以來都知道，永遠都會知道。你想知道他是否明白，是否真的瞭解——但他當然瞭解了。他可是在與你相遇不過幾天的時間，就告訴你他的生死是由你來決定。

—

安全帶警示燈叮一聲亮起，而你的腳正不住上下跳動。你很少會坐立不安，但如今你終於下定了決心，你的身體便準備好要採取行動，要戰或逃。降落，下機，領走行李，招車，前往飯店，進入房間。你在腦中演練了一輪，納悶自己怎麼突然間開始等不及了。

尼爾注意到了，而在他把擔心的話說出口前，你對他搖了搖頭。他揚起一邊眉毛，但沒再說什麼。他閉上雙眼，頭向後靠回椅子上。他的雙手放鬆地在腿間交握。

在你能阻止自己之前，你的手指沿著他的前臂滑下，撫過他的手腕，插進他的雙手之間。你想要怪罪自己的肌肉記憶，但是——尼爾靜止不動，可是他的肌肉就和你碰他之前一樣放鬆，而你不禁想知道自己做過多少次、將會做多少次這個舉動。

你將你們交纏的手舉到嘴邊，吻他的手背，一下，然後讓你的雙唇停留在他的肌膚上。你聽見他猛吸了一口氣，但他沒有抽回手，而你知道這並非因為可能會引來注意、可能會讓想像中的偽裝被識破。你的嘴唇離開他的肌膚，放鬆了手臂，接著他採取主動，將你們相繫的手放到他心臟的位置。你堅定自己，終於轉頭看向他。

他還是將頭靠在椅背上，但臉正面對著你，像是朝向他的太陽而綻放的花。他的瀏海再次落到眼前，但他毫不在意，一直看著你。他用目光探尋你的臉，而你希望自己知道他在找些什麼，因為你會給他。你很確定自己會給他任何東西。

他闔上雙眼，深吸一口氣，又一口，然後他的身子沿著椅背滑低，將頭靠在你的肩膀上，手仍然與你的相纏，讓你感受他平穩而強壯的心跳。

你閉上雙眼，告訴自己你的眼睛沒有開始刺痛，然後你轉過頭，親吻他的頭頂。你的雙眼沒有刺痛，因為你沒在哀悼任何事物，操。這是開始，一直都是開始，永遠都會是開始。你不斷對自己重複，像是某種祈禱。或許只要重複夠多次，就能讓它成真。

或許只要逆轉夠多次，就能讓你找到方法修正已經發生的事，因為你能接受很多事情，但唯有這件事不行。你不能接受永遠找不到方法、一直都找不到方法的可能性。

你擁有這麼多可以任你使用的時間，一定會有方法的。

你想著尼爾，想著未來的你——過去的你？——他不告訴尼爾在前方等著他的是什麼。你想著尼爾為什麼不告訴你跟你在自由港對打的人是誰。你的胸口一緊，難以呼吸，而你完全確信他是從你這裡學到這種作法的——因為你從未告訴他，你永遠都不會告訴他。你的大腦試圖想出辦法來，因為沒什麼事能阻止你告訴他，不是嗎？你還是有自由意志。你可以現在就告訴他，讓他抬起頭來，讓他看進你的雙眼——

但你沒那麼做。你閉上眼，將額頭靠上他的頭頂。

你的雙眼沒有刺痛，你告訴自己，因為你沒在為任何事（人）哀悼。

—

他是你的開始。

而你是他的結束。

**Author's Note:**

> 註1：原文是「the Nile’s a river in Egypt」，尼羅河的英文讀起來和尼爾很像。主人翁只是顧左右而言他，不想承認他在意淫(?)尼爾ˊuˋ


End file.
